Perfect Imperfections
by PrincessInTheShadows
Summary: A story that tells us that even if we have all the imperfections in the world, we can still fall in love. Chiyo Megumi sees herself as the ugliest. Pimple-faced, fat, short, everything she sees in her is not even worthy of being called "pretty" or "beautiful".
1. Chapter 1

"Pimple-faced."

"Ha, look at her teeth."

"Disgusting..."

"Wow, she's so fat!"

It has just been the start of school in Nekoma High and yet Chiyo Megumi is already getting bad comments about her features. Then again, never in her life has she ever seen anyone appreciate her. Not even her herself.

Just casually walking to her classroom, every person she passed by either gives her a bad expression, or a whisper to the person right next to them. She bent her head down, letting her long black hair cover her face as she continues her way to her classroom.

Minutes later, her scarlet eyes framed with thick-rimmed glasses wandered on the room she has been finding and her feet quickly shifted inside.

The faces of her new classmates turn to her. Some tried to hide their laugh, some went back to their conversations, and some gave out a disgusted face while whispering something to the person beside them. _Talk about judgmental._

She immediately took a seat from the far back of the classroom, where nobody would bother her—as if someone would ever try to talk to her. She is always used to being laughed at so people like her new classmates were nothing out of the ordinary.

Her cheeks were full of pimples, she's fat, she's small, her teeth are crooked and her nose is small. Her hair rather, was long bright and silky which was probably the only thing good about her. Every girl envies her hair—but it didn't actually help about her appearance so everybody just shrugs everything positive about her and laugh at all her flaws.

"Is… this seat… taken?"

Just when Megumi was deep in thought, her eyes shifted to the male standing right next to her. She tilted her head to the side, feeling quite surprised that someone actually talked to her. Everyone should usually be avoiding her more or less. His voice was soft and low, she liked it for some reason.

"Um n-no. Nobody's sitting here." She uttered.

The boy who took her attention sat at the empty seat next to Megumi. By the time he did, he took out a handheld device from his bag and quickly turned it on.

She eyed the boy warily. His blonde hair with black roots were quite long for a boy as they fall right up to his chin. What peaked her interest was his cat-like golden eyes that were fixated on the screen of the device.

All a sudden, she saw his eyes quickly glance to her and just for a few seconds, both their eyes met. The pudding head's eyes immediately shifted back to the screen of the PSP with his eyebrows furrowed, feeling uncomfortable. "Um? Can I… Help you?" He awkwardly asked the black haired female.

"N-no… I was um, curious… W-what's your name?" Megumi stuttered as she quickly think of an excuse.

"Kozume. Kenma." He answered without bothering to look at her. "You are?"

"Chiyo Megumi."

She must have thought that Kenma feels quite uncomfortable being next to her as not even once has he glanced back after their eyes locked for a slight moment. And yet she didn't want to bother talking to him again as he seemed very preoccupied with his game.

Minutes later, the teacher has arrived at it was now officially the start of the first day of school.

Megumi stayed quite a while in her classroom up to the point where it was already empty. She watched how every one of her classmates walk out of the room with their friends while talking about their club. Everybody seemed very excited to meet new people, even her seatmate Kenma left for his own club—in which she didn't bother to ask what it was.

While she was surfing on her phone, she heard the door slide open, specifically hearing two voices.

"I forgot something in class, wait for me." The familiar voice made her head turn to see Kenma walking in class.

"… Chiyo-san."

Megumi's eyes widened in surprise when she heard the pudding head call out her name. She couldn't seem to utter a word so she slightly bowed while Kenma continues to his seat to get something under his desk.

He finally found his notebook and walked, stopping his tracks on the doorway. "You… Don't have club activities?" He asked, his voice sounding so soft as if he was whispering.

She shook her head, "I don't like interacting with people who see me as a disgusting creature."

Kenma's eyebrows furrowed as he stared at the female as if examining her. Megumi had to look away and pretend she doesn't notice him staring.

 _Stop staring, I know I look ugly._ She thought as she feels insecure while clenching her fists.

Minutes later, he opened his mouth and what came out of it was something that will never forget.

"You… Should consider loving yourself. You're not ugly, Chiyo-san. You're just different."

Her scarlet eyes landed on his golden ones by the time she whipped her head to face him. She gaped by surprise and felt her eyes water. Nobody has ever told her that she _wasn't ugly_ , she was sure every single person living in Earth don't like her appearance.

"Kenma, practice is starting."

Megumi snapped back to reality and avoided his gaze by the time they both realized that they were staring at each other. The pudding head looked outside and nodded to the person who called for him. He bid goodbye to his seatmate before leaving the classroom.

She found herself staring at the ceiling with her phone on the table. _Not ugly, huh? Well, that's better than lying that I was cute or something._ She mentally told herself while sighing.

As she realized the time, she started packing and walking out of the classroom, her pace started speeding up realizing that there were exactly three boys standing by the window. One was sitting on a beat box, the other seem to be singing, while the other one was holding a guitar and also singing. She quickly hid her face with her long hair.

Then she found herself looking at the boy with the guitar.

As if time was moving slowly, the boy caught Megumi's eye. His voice was beautiful, his guitar skills were amazing that it would definitely make every girl fall for him—he face was obviously attractive.

But the thing is… He was short. Shorter that Megumi that is.

Although the female didn't really mind, because by the time she saw him, her heart was racing and her face started to heat up.

She never believed in love at first sight… But then again, she is a hopeless romantic.


	2. Chapter 2

Nekoma High's students weren't any different from Megumi's old classmates back at her class back at her old school last year. They were all the same being bullies and judgmental people, so arriving school alone and walking to the classroom was pretty much normal for her. And because this was already ordinary for her, she was actually having a very happy day.

The reason? Kangen Yuuma.

Everybody deserves to have an ordinary, happy day. And for Megumi, just seeing her crush was enough to make her smile and skip her way to class. With only a distance of 12 inches, she saw him talking with his classmates in the hallways on her way to first period. Opening the door, there in front of her was Kozume Kenma, her seatmate since the first day of school.

There were still awkwardness and silence surrounding them, as both of them certainly are the quiet types. Megumi opened her mouth, but immediately closed it after seeing that the pudding head was busy with his handheld pushing random buttons with immense speed—much to her amazement.

"Good morning."

Megumi immediately turned to her seatmate who _surprisingly_ greeted her. She tried containing a smile as she thought it was weird to give out one, especially when they weren't really close. "M-morning." She uttered.

Kenma was very much different from everyone in school. He wasn't like everyone who laughed at her appearance, nor was he one of the people who judged her. He was somehow, what was that word? Neutral. It was something like he doesn't care, and yet he _slightly_ cares—remembering that very first day of school.

 _Different._ Since when was this word an antonym for the word _ugly?_ "Tell me when sensei comes in, I'm getting fired up with my game." He said in a whisper way as he gets even faster with pushing the buttons on the handheld.

Although Megumi knew he will not notice her reply, she ended up nodding anyway and glanced at the door from time to time, waiting for their teacher for first period.

Somewhere around 5 to 7 minutes later, she quickly reached out her hand to tap Kenma's shoulder, letting him know that their teacher for Contemporary Literature was coming. She saw him slightly nod and turn off the device, putting it on his pocket.

Megumi swore she saw Kenma's mouth move as if he was muttering a "Thank you." With that thought in mind, she smiled. Kenma wasn't able to catch that face of hers as he never actually bothered even glancing to check on her. Why would he bother, anyway?

She always wanted to get into higher classes like Class 4, but with her stupidity at Contemporary Literature and Math, it held her back and arrived at Class 3. As their first period starts, Megumi heaved a sigh and once again, tries to suck everything the teacher was about to explain in her head—which is totally not gonna happen.

/

The bell slightly ran which indicated the class ending. Majority of the students sighed in relief when they heard it chime, as it was going to be break time next.

Kenma stayed on his seat, turning his device once again with plans to continue playing his game and not eating.

"As much as I'm very interested in literature, I suck at reading and understanding Contemporary Lit." Megumi blurted—even though she knew Kenma wouldn't actually care about anything she is saying—as she rummages her bag trying to find the snacks she brought to eat. She never really liked going out and buying at the cafeteria; as more than half of the student body go there for food.

After a minute of taking out all of her stuffs with still no food in sight, she put everything back more organized than before, and softly banged her head on the table in frustration. "I don't have food, and Math's the next subject." This time, she was talking to herself in complete regret and frustration. "I should've woken up early when I had the chance, stupid."

She heard Kenma hum in response which made her turn to him in complete surprise. _So he was listening?_

Blinking a few times, she quickly turn back to dace her desk. And without knowing, her mouth opened and a quite random question escaped from her.

"Say, you don't like talking to people, huh?"

Kenma—surprisingly—replied. "I'm not good at interacting with people."

"Hm, I'm socially awkward, but I'm just surprisingly open." Replied the female, head still on the table while looking at him who was still immersed with his game. "It depends on the person, actually. And to be honest, you seem approachable no matter how much you don't want to talk to me."

Megumi was surprised herself for talking to Kenma. She knew that there was a possibility that the pudding head will get mad or annoyed at her talking, and yet she still went on with it while he nods and hums as a reply.

Kenma's handheld device died all of a sudden which made him sigh and glance at Megumi, not knowing that by the time he opened his mouth, he will regret everything he said and would want to hide under a rock for the rest of his life.

"You're okay…"

The room was filled with silence as the last five students left to buy food. They looked at each other in complete shock from what the pudding head just said, Kenma himself was even more shocked than Megumi. She swore that she saw a tint of red in his cheeks which must be the reason why he quickly looked away.

 _Was it my fault…? Or…? Damn you for being socially awkward, Megumi._ The female thought to herself as she sighs, taking her phone out from her pocket and tried ignore Kenma as a way of breaking the awkwardness around them.

It was not working, though. No matter how long she tried to ignore him, she still felt how awkward it was.

"A-um—"

"Kenma, I need to ask you something."

Just when the female was about to try talking, a familiar black haired third year entered the classroom calling for the pudding head. The said boy immediately turned to the third year. "What is it, Kuro?"

"It's about club practice later," The boy called Kuroo, entered the room then glanced at Megumi, "Ah, excuse me, I'm coming in." The female just nodded, and the conversation of Kenma and Kuroo continues.

It was something about volleyball club, _so that was his club._ Megumi continues to listen to them unintentionally while scrolling around her phone.

"You don't have a club to join in, Chiyo-san?"

Megumi flinched and glanced at Kenma, "Di-didn't you asked me that… Like, at the first day of school?" She answered, completely remembering their first interaction with each other.

The pudding head looked down in embarrassment, "R-really." They can both hear Kuroo chuckling at Kenma's mistake. "Shut up, Kuroo." He replied.

"Sorry, sorry. You really fail at making friends, Kenma."

"I said shut up."

"And I said I'm sorry." Replied the bed head third year. "Anyway, I'm going back to class. You better remember what I told." He added before leaving the second year classroom, and once again, Kenma and Megumi were alone.

Once again, there was an awkward silence.

"You said you don't like interacting with people, how could you talk so casually to that third year?" She asked in hopes of breaking the silence.

"He's my childhood friend."

Megumi involuntarily imagined scenes at how Kuroo and Kenma met—it was one of her habits—and would chuckle at the most stupidest scenes she thought of. But of course, she tried containing her laughter as it would sound weird with Kenma being there next to her.

"Your hair reminds me of pudding." She smiled, staring at the boy's hair. "I like sweets, definitely pudding."

Kenma shrugged, "I get that a lot. Don't eat my hair."

"Pfft. I won't. Can I touch it?" Before Kenma could ever reply, she immediately held her hand out to touch his hair, "Soft."

Surprisingly, he was okay with her touching his hair. "Hm, Kuro told me that once. But your hair…" He reached out to take a few strands of hers, "It's pretty."

A smile escaped from the female's mouth as she ruffled the boy's hair, "I get that a lot."


	3. Chapter 3

"Kangen Yuuma," The pudding head boy started while his face is fixated on his handheld device screen, as usual. "3rd year, Class 4. He's never left the top five ever since his first year." Somewhere around his game, he suddenly paused when he comes to question why he and Megumi are talking about the boy.

"Uh, why are we talking about him again?" He stared at the female intently as she looks down with a flustered face—totally easy to read. "Wait, don't tell me…"

Megumi immediately held the boy on his two shoulders and shook him, "Too loud! Don't continue!"

He rolled his eyes while muttering, "You're the loud one here." Sighing, he continued, "He's pretty much close with Kuro, the fact that they've been classmates since the 2nd year. He's pretty nice—from what I heard from Kuro, that is. Why are we talking about him again when you don't even have a slight bit of a plan to approach Kangen-san?"

"Just getting to know him makes me feel better." Answered the female with such dreamy eyes as she props her cheeks on her hands.

Once again, the pudding head rolled his eyes and questioned himself why out of all people did he have to talk to a hopeless romantic like Chiyo Megumi.

"He's good at volleyball and plays the guitar. I don't really know why he didn't join the volleyball club when he had the chance." And yet, he questions himself why he's talking about him to her.

"Really, sounds cool." A smile was evident on Megumi's face. Kenma liked her smile; he basically liked it better than seeing her frowning.

Without realizing, the two became close friends without officially announcing that they were. It somehow just happened, and Megumi liked the fact that they unexpectedly became close—it was better than awkwardly asking 'can we be friends?' It was just not her style, being the shy one and all.

"Why didn't you join the martial arts club when you had the chance? They surely need experienced people like you." Kenma brought up when he remembered Megumi was a taekwondo player.

Megumi shook her head, "Nobody would ever believe in me if I tell them I used to represent my old schools."

An eyebrow raised in Kenma's face. "Then beat them up."

"I can't do that, stupid." Chuckled Megumi.

"So you're planning on not joining any club at all?" Asked the pudding head, "Then again, it's not a compulsory…"

Outside the classroom was Kuroo Tetsurou and his fellow third year volleyball club member Morisuke Yaku. The short libero started wiping fake tears as he watches their setter talk to someone other than the volleyball team. "It's such a miracle to see Kenma talking long sentences… Better yet to a girl!"

Kuroo silently watched while shushing Yaku, as they both wait for a good opportunity to break the two's conversation and take Kenma away for practice. "I was so sure that girl was a silent type. Who knew she could be this loud."

"How was she able to do that? It took me months for Kenma to look at me straight in the eye and make him talk two to three words!" Muttered the volleyball captain as childhood scenes flash back on the back of his mind.

"Opposites attract, but similarities binds two people together." Yaku smiled.

"I'm opening the door."

With that, Kuroo slid the door wide open and purposely yelled a loud greeting to the two. Megumi flinched while Kenma kept his poker face on as he was already used to surprisingly seeing Kuroo show up out of nowhere.

"It's time for practice, Kenma!"

And once again, he was surprisingly dragged away in front of Megumi.

"What does that Chiyo girl have that I don't have?" Kuroo easily spikes the ball Kenma has tossed to him then looked at his best friend when he landed.

Kenma raised an eyebrow as he takes a new ball from the basket, "Uh, what?"

"Chiyo Megumi," The bed headed captain repeated, "How could you easily talk to her? It has just been a week or two—I don't fucking remember—since school started. It took me months to talk to you for heaven's sake!"

"Are you saying that I might replace you because I get along with her better than you?"

Kuroo desperately nodded, the pudding head tried to contain the rolling of his eyes but it wasn't possible.

"I might consider, since I hate you and all." He muttered, although it was still loud enough for the volleyball captain to hear. He received a pat from him.

"Anyway, what's Kangen-san like?"

Kenma's question surprised Kuroo, but he still answered his best friend. "He's one of those really nice dudes in class. Like, super nice, even though his best female friend is a total bitch."

The pudding head setter threw the ball up and readied himself to toss it to his best friend. "Really…"

"I bet Chiyo likes Yuuma that's why you're asking."

"No harm in telling you."

"Heh, of course. We trust each other 100%." Answered the captain and went for the jump to spike the ball.

Kenma hummed and left the court to take a break, leaving Kuroo by himself who was waiting for another toss. He rolled his eyes and chased after his best friend who practically left him.

"Are you okay leaving Chiyo alone? She looks like she constantly needs somebody to be with." He asked.

Once again, the pudding head hummed as a reply while taking one of the bottles on the bench. As of this moment, he couldn't think of anything else but Megumi at that time. Especially of what Kuroo had just said. "Kenma, you're ignoring me." The captain added.

"I'm not."

"You are."

He truly was ignoring his best friend in his way. _Because what if she was being bullied again and the words are taking a toll on her, again?_ _There isn't even a month of school and yet everyone around her is being cruel judgmental people._

"Kenma."

 _That girl's no good when she's alone._

"Kenma, oi."

 _Why do I care anyways, she's no better than anyone… Although she IS just like me, but worst._

"Kenma, seriously you're spacing out, why are you staring at Tora's butt from afar?" Taketora, who heard Kuroo's statement, turned and glared at him.

The pudding head blinked a few times before looking around his surroundings, completely unknown of what was happening. "What?"

With that, his best friend shook his head and was only able to tell him to go back to practice. Kenma was able to nod and casually walk back to the court while rethinking about the thoughts about Megumi he just had a while ago. _Seriously though, she's not important to me._

 _She isn't. But I just can't help but look after her._

Megumi spent the whole hour after class reading a book. When she realized the time, her feet quickly shifted and she immediately placed her things on her bag then ran out of the classroom—only to stop her tracks when she saw Yuuma pass by the corridor.

12 inches. Their distance was approximately 12 inches. He was smiling, it made her blush—but sadly, the reason for his smile wasn't because of her.

But in 0.01 seconds, she was able to pull off a smile and skip her way out of the campus.


	4. Chapter 4

A few students shot daggers at Megumi who was silently walking through the hallways on her way to class. It was normal, being glared at. She was doing exceptionally great in class that few of the students didn't like the fact that she was a rank higher than them.

But usually, majority of the students don't really care about her nor her existence, she's just... There, and so that started her day, a few anxieties here and there. Afraid of what the other students think of her.

She carefully slid the door open with her head down, as usual she didn't want anyone to notice her, half-expecting nobody is going to talk to her the whole day, it was always like that.

"... Good... Morning."

Well it _use_ d to be like that.

Now that Kenma got in the picture, everything has started to function differently.

The school that used to be a place where she hated being at is now a place she is okay to be at after knowing that there was someone-even just one mere person-who is waiting for her arrival.

She flashed a small smile at Kenma who was unexpectedly looking at her as well.

"No games?" Asked the female. The boy with the pudding-like hair shook his head.

"Apparently, I chose the wrong PSP to bring. Batteries dead."

Ah, how Megumi loved the feeling of hearing Kenma's voice. She was just happy at the fact that this person, who she can relate to, is actually talking to her. She knows quite well that he doesn't just talk to anyone.

But just her makes Kenma feel at ease, she wasn't like anyone else, and he knew that. Somehow, them being right next to each other completes their day, and with those thoughts in mind, they both give out a small smile right at the same time.

 _It wouldn't hurt to open up to him... Right?_ Megumi thought to herself.

She noticed Kenma yawning in the middle of English class, so she nudged him, "You guys had morning practice a while ago?" She whispered in hopes of their teacher not finding put they were talking.

He have out a slight nod, occasionally blinking his eyes countless times to wake up.

"And you didn't sleep early enough for it last night." She smiled, very sure about her statement as she didn't even ask if that was it. Kenma nodded once again.

"How do you even know?"

"Because I notice."

 _Why does she even care?_

"Moreover, I saw you being bullied a while ago." This made the female furrow her eyebrows, she didn't like remembering those kinds of stuff. "It's okay, I also notice."

 _I also notice how you and I always get on the same train going to school and back home, you never noticed Kuroo and I though._

"It's not okay, Kozume." Her voice felt icy and hurt. The scene was playing again on her head.

"Let's stop by at Kuro's class later, then it'll be okay." He said.

"Why would I wa-" Kenma just stared at her as he waits for her to get the picture.

"Oh," Them a smile was now evident on her face.

 _I knew that would make you happy._

"I'm so touched to see you visiting me at my classroom, Kenma." The middle blocker smiled at his best friend. He glanced at the person behind Kenma and noticed Megumi trying to find her crush on her position.

"We were... You get the picture." Answered the pudding head as he occasionally glanced at his seatmate from behind.

Kuroo shrugged and nodded, "Have any plans on introducing me to your new friend~?"

That's right, he hasn't officially introduced them to each other yet. He gestured Megumi to show herself but she refused to. _You've seen each other countless times in class, why are you shy at a time like this?_ Sighing, he started off introducing them anyways.

"This is Kuroo Tetsurou, my childhood friend." He pointed Kuroo who was happily waving at Megumi. "Don't worry, he's a nice person. Just annoying."

Then he glanced at the female behind him, "This is Chiyo Megumi, my seatmate."

Megumi let out a hand to show she was waving hi to Kuroo, although she still hid her face in complete shyness.

Kenma sighed at Megumi and chose to leave with her. "Did you see him?"

Megumi left Kenma's back and proceeded walking beside him with a big smile on her face. "I did. He was talking with his friends."

"You're welcome." Said the pudding head.

"Thank you." She giggled, "Since when did 'You're welcome' go first?"

"Only if it's the two of us talking, probably."

Megumi couldn't help but give out a smile at that thought. And somehow, her smile was radiant that Kenma gave out a slight small smile that disappeared in seconds, but long enough for her to witness it. She decided to keep what she saw to herself.

Today was the longest day Megumi has ever talked to Kenma, and it was enough for her to open up to him—opening up, meaning being the really loud, extrovert part of her—without realizing the possible consequences. It was lunch time, and she just pulled his wrist to get the boy's attention and asked if they could have lunch together.

Kenma, without second thoughts, nodded to her offer and so they stayed at the room to enjoy a good conversation together while savoring their packed lunch. Kenma wasn't the type to continue their conversation but Megumi was able to continue their talk by telling countless different stories that never seem to connect to each other, and the boy somehow enjoyed her stupid funny stories.

"You're so loud, I never knew."

Megumi looked up to him with a smile, "I am to people I really like and find them awesome to be with. You know the saying, people get really loud and all when they're with people they're comfortable with? Well, that's me, and I find you really comfortable to talk to."

Her smile became etched on Kenma's mind as he continuously stare at it while chewing her food. He sure liked it better when she smiles.

"Was it a disappointment for you to know that I'm not like you after all?" Megumi's smile became forced as her feelings of fear got the best of her—the feeling where she always gets scared at the part where someone tells her they were actually disappointed.

"We're alike with just different personalities. Moreover, you're worse than me, Chiyo-san. You easily break down at the slightest hurtful words people shoot at you." Kenma assured, he was _definitely_ not disappointed no matter what or how she acts.

"I'm sorry, am I a bother?"

"No you're not. Stop saying sorry."

"I'm so—" Megumi cut herself off before realizing her mistake, "Whoops." Then she smiled.

"Thank you, Kozume."

"You're welcome."

A slight chuckle escaped from her mouth, "Hey, 'Thank you' was first this time!"

Kenma hummed as a reply and took the last spoonful of his lunch. No more words came after that, and it made Megumi finish her food quickly right after.

But after that, awkward silence came, and none of them was able to deny the fact that they couldn't do anything else but stare at each other's eyes as if they were trying to communicate through telepathy—which was failing gradually.

"Kozume Kenma,"

The boy blinked before snapping back away from his deep thoughts, "Hm?"

"I need you, will you be my friend?"

Megumi was pretty sure she said the wrong words to match, but nevertheless she got the yes she wanted.

"… Okay."

 _Maybe it's not so bad opening up to her._


	5. Chapter 5

It was PE class, and Megumi found herself hugging her legs somewhere in the corner of the school gym with a dark aura emitting from her. Kenma, who accompanied her the whole physical fitness test, stood inches away from her with a sweat drop while pretending he doesn't know her.

"151.5 centimeters... 63 kilograms..."

She continued on chanting her height and weight in complete depression. It has already been more than 20 minutes when this happened. The thought of not being able to grow even half a centimeter and gaining two more kilograms the whole year was definitely the worst feeling for her.

"Chiyo-san," Kenma sighed, finally noticing her existence. "There is nothing wrong with your we-"

"YOU ARE FIFTY-FUCKING-THREE POINT THREE KILOGRAMS, KOZUME." She practically whisper-yelled. "YOU WILL NOT UNDERSTAND!"

She then went back to continuously mutter her height and weight in complete frustration and distress, leaving the pudding head sighing once more and pretending she doesn't exist again.

"You can stop hanging out with me, Kozume. I'm a horrible person and I don't deserve anyone..."

 _Ah, there she goes again with her negativity._

"You're a problem child, I can't leave you." He monotonously answered while walking up to her to stand her up. "Stop moping and start taking action if you don't want your height and weight."

Their PE teacher, Aikado-sensei, suddenly whistled which meant that she wants all of the class' attention to her, then announcing that PE class was dismissed. Kenma was about to pull Megumi out of the gym by the collar, but what made them stop his tracks was a certain bed head and a glasses wearing boy with a short stature on the other side of the gym.

Megumi's eyes landed on Kenma's, gleaming- _I get it, I get it...-_ and her smile was wider than normal. It was the perfect chance.

But anxiety held her back.

Before she and Kenma could walk up to the two third year, she pulled the hem of his shirt. "W-wait, I changed my mind. Let's go back to class. Seeing him is enough."

"Are you stupid? There's your chance. Opportunity only knocks once, you said."

"I know, I know. I'm sorry. I just can't do it..." The pudding head knew how she was feeling, he himself didn't know why he even called her stupid when he can feel the exact same thing if he was in her situation.

Instead of walking up to his best friend Kuroo, he took Megumi's wrist and pulled her out of the gym, "Let's go then."

"O-okay..."

Still, a part of her just wanted to go right up to the two third year and utter a 'hi'. _Why can't I?_

After school, Kenma and Megumi tend to part ways. Him going to volleyball practice, while Megumi goes to the faculty to help out their homeroom teacher, Sakagami-sensei who is also their English teacher. It's not an everyday schedule, she tends to help from time to time to kill time whenever she feels lazy to go home early. The thought of watching Kenma at club practice never crossed the female's mind, it feels embarrassing and out of place if she ever plans to watch.

At the teachers' room, the familiar smell of papers and coffee circulated by the time she made a small gap slowly sliding the door open. The sounds of clicking and tapping of the keyboard keys were heard everywhere around the room, as well as the muttering teachers talking to either each other or at the phone.

Megumi laid her eyes on her homeroom teacher's table, in which she was already quite familiar with after a few times of helping her with the papers and all. Being one of Sakagami-sensei's helpers actually has a big advantage-and that is knowing what her plans for next class is, and a few English novel suggestions from time to time, the female loved reading.

She stopped her tracks when she sees an unfamiliar female student fixing a stack of papers in Sakagami-sensei's table. The teacher was busy checking another random stack of papers on her right-sensei was left handed.

Another thing Megumi liked about helping her teacher was that she gets to know all the quiz scores of her classmates in class, satisfying her little curiosity.

Back to the unfamiliar female, she looked quite mature and was surely inches taller than Megumi. She had a slight brownish skin color and beautiful straight short brown hair, and the way she moves is so elegant. No doubt, she was a third year.

"Um," Finally, Megumi had the courage to call out her homeroom teacher who happily looked up with a smile.

"Ah, Chiyo-san! I was waiting for you." The female liked the fact that there were other people waiting for her, and actually acknowledging her existence. Sakagami-sensei instructed her to help the probably-third-year female on her left. The brown haired smiled when she heard her name was called. "Saiki Marian. She's a student from Class 5, a third year."

The scarlet eyed female, Megumi, was only able to utter a small 'hi' and wave, her eyes not meeting with the third year female. She mentally apologized to Marian countless times as she walks up to her to help her.

"M-may I... Help... You?" The way she stuttered and paused for a few seconds made her feel embarrassed and regretted the way she talked. _Stupid, stupid, stupid. You talk like a total weirdo, Megumi!_

"Isn't that why you're here?" Giggled Saiki Marian while taking a stapler and handing it to the scarlet eyed female. "Here, you staple all the papers I'm stacking one by one, that way we'll be able to finish faster."

Megumi was only able to nod, and minutes later they finally started. "What do they call you?" Marian asked in between their work.

"Ah-um, Chiyo Megumi. I'm a second year... From Class... 3."

The way she interacts with strangers and with Kenma were really, really different. People tend to give out a contained laugh because of her appearance, truly unattractive and funny. But Marian gave out a gentle smile, a smile even Kenma couldn't give out-not that Megumi ever expected it from him. It's never Kenma if he smiles, it's not his character.

"You're cute. I like your eyes."

The female's eyes widened in shock, with an eyebrow raised in complete awkwardness. "E-excuse me?"

"Ah," Marian suddenly started letting out a sheepish laugh. "I'm sorry, was that sudden? I tend to blurt out what comes through my head as long as it isn't a bad thing. I mean, they're really pretty I couldn't not tell you!"

She kept her smile as her eyes glistened, enticed by Megumi's eyes. "When they shine, they look like ruby red."

"Will it become that color if you smile?"

Marian held out her hand as she waits for a handshake from Megumi, "Pleased to meet you by the way, Megumi!"

People like her are unusual, and with that thought in mind, she shook Marian's hand with a slight smile evident on her face. "Same here, senpai."

"That's it! Ruby red!" Exclaimed the brown haired with enthusiasm making Megumi giggle.


	6. Chapter 6

"... Good morning."

"Good morning."

By a twist of fate, Kenma and Megumi eventually met on the usual train they both ride on every morning to school. Sure, the pudding head always notices the female everyday at the train, although he never got the courage to walk up to her and greet her a good morning.

Kuroo, who was with Kenma, watched the two awkwardly look at each other after their also awkward morning greet. With all the staring, he felt out of place being the akward-guy-who's-standing-right-next-to-his-best-friend person.

"Hm, so it is true that we get on the same train as her." Kuroo broke the silence that has been emitting the three of them since Kenma saw Megumi.

"Y-yeah, I always go to this part of the train so I don't see you guys get in," Her voice was soft in front of him, feeling the weird atmosphere within them, Kenma was busy playing his handheld device that he somehow faded away from the two. "I didn't even know we lived close to this station."

The bedhead gave out a sly smile and said, "I know a certain someone who takes this train in the next station..."

And as if on cue, the train temporarily stop to the next station to let the passengers there in. A certain someone with a short stature immediately saw Kuroo by the time he arrived inside, the boy smiled.

"Kuroo! Good to see you." Kangen Yuuma enters with a flash of his bright smile-a smile that Megumi is attracted to. A smile that brightens up her gloomy start of the day. Just seeing him makes her uncontrollably smile.

She feels the same for Kenma's smiles, though. But Yuuma's is different.

She took her phone and pretended to he fiddling with it. Kenma mentally sighed at his friend's situation, she had all the opportunities in the world but she chose to hide her existence from him. The two third years continued their talk, completely ignoring the two second years.

As the train slows down to the next station, a random stranger passed by Megumi who was still fixated on her phone, and quickly snatched her belongings-her school bag. She immediately stood up and ran after the thief who was running out of the train. Kenma immediately saw the scenario as he was just right next to her so he also ran after the two.

The only time Kuroo realized that Kenma and Megumi were gone was when he heard the female shout, "Why the fuck are you stealing my bag?! Come back thief!"

"... I think... Kenma and Chiyo are gone." He muttered as he scans the whole train, making sure his eyes didn't deceive him from what he heard just a while ago.

"Kuroo, who's Chiyo?" Asked the confused classmate.

"She's, um, just Kenma's seatmate." He knew how Megumi didn't want Yuuma to know about her.

The train continued to move as the passengers have finished going in and out of the train. The middle blocker sighed as he starts worrying about the two who are both horrible at human interaction. _May they be able to get back home safely,_ he thought.

"Come... Back!" The tired Megumi tried gasping for air while still chasing after the thief that took her bag, Kenma following behind her. The two were unaware of the place they were at right now, but that wasn't what's important right now.

By the time Megumi realized that the thief was getting tired from his running, she sped up and attempted a jumping side kick, successfully hitting the theif's head, him falling unconscious. She happily took her bag away from his grasp and turned to Kenma who has just finished catching up to them. "... How did you... Do... That?"

Megumi shrugged and smiled, "I train taekwondo, remember?"

Kenma raised a hand up, gesturing her to wait for him finish catching his breath. He took one last breath and exhaled, "More importantly, we're lost."

They both looked around their surroundings and it finally hit Megumi that they were indeed lost. But even though they were, Kenma took Megumi's hand and led her somewhere where they could rest. It wasn't long that they found a park. "Should we ask people directions?" Asked the pudding head to the female who immediately shook her head. Not because she didn't want to but it was more like she couldn't do it.

Although Kenma was also very hesitant about the thought of talking to strangers, he mustered little of his courage and walked up to a random man in a formal business attire.

"Um, excu-" He was ignored, sadly. "-me."

"Heh, even you can't do it, Kozume," Megumi said in a joking manner, waiting for him to walk up back after attempting to ask someone a question.

"Chiyo... We're screwed."

There came the awkward silence as the two look at each other in complete worry.

"We definitely are..."

Megumi sighed while sitting on a nearby empty bench. There weren't much people in the park since they were all busy at school or at work. Kenma sat right next to her and as usual, took out his PSP to kill time by playing games. She stared at him in complete disbelief. _How is he calm at a time like this? WHEN WE ARE COMPLETELY LOST?_

"Kozume, are you not aware that we are lost? I'm sure you are, though." Asked Megumi while watching him play.

"I am, and we can't do anything about it. So why don't we just-"

"Find a freaking way to get to school, better yet... HOME." Megumi cut him off in complete annoyance and desperation to get home.

Kenma was surprised at how Megumi seemed angry at him. "... Sorry. Usually, Kuroo would come find me, but today's different."

The female took a deep breath and apologized as well. She asked if they could rest for a while as her mind was full of worst case scenarios with their situation right now. Kenma saw a nearby café around the corner which made him pull his friend to where it was. "My treat, Chiyo. Let's go and talk about Kangen-san."

Her cheeks were dusted with pink by the time she heard his name. "I'm sorry, Kozume."

"For what?"

"For being such a bother since day one."

The pudding head sighed and opened the door for the both of them, "You're not." _I find you presence calming, I feel less judged, I don't feel anxious when I'm with you. Don't say that_.

"I am, Kozume." She flashed a fake smile to ensure that she was feeling fine. But Kenma's saw the lie in her eyes.

"Don't lie to me, I can see all of your lies. You're really easy to read." He answered. _I'm not sure if other people do, but I can._

"I'm sorry, Ko-"

"Stop apologizing, You're not a bother... I..." He paused for a moment as he starts having second thoughts about what he will say after. "I'm happy when I'm with you. So don't ever say you are a bother."

Megumi glanced at Kenma in surprise. Nobody has ever told her that, ever. Not even her ex-best friend from elementary who replaced her when she transferred. The pudding head looked down completely flustered at what he said, but he didn't regret anything.

"You can always open up to me, Chiyo. I already trust you enough for me to open up to you."

It was as if Megumi was about to cry. She has gained and lost the same number of friends that she forgot how it felt to trust a certain person. "I... Tell me,"

Tears now started falling from her eyes as she continues, "Am I a bad person? Am I really not worth it as a person? Do I even deserve to exist?"

The thing that Kenma was really worst at was comforting people. No matter how frustrated he is not being able to comfort a friend, his face was still kept in a dedpan expression and said the most repeated word he has ever said since he met her. "You're not... A bad person."

"You're amazing. Don't think about what other people are saying." As much as Kenma wanted to physically make her feel better by patting or rubbing circles around her back, he stayed in his seat as she cried her eyes out. "I'm here, Chiyo."

"I'll always be." He wiped a few of her tears away with his thumb.

"I promise... We're friends, remember?"

Megumi involuntarily stood and pulled Kenma into a hug. A hug was one of the best thing she could do to let anybody know how she feels, and they were actually the things that make her feel better. A hug.

Both of them mentally thanked God that there weren't many people inside for them to be noticed. And if there really were people who witnessed, all that they could possibly think is how cute of a couple Megumi and Kenma were.

The pudding head actually didn't mind about Megumi hugging him. It made feel a lot better to know that he was able to make her feel better. Surprisingly, he found his hand patting her back.

"Thank you, Kenma..."

Somehow, the thought of hearing his name made him smile a little. "I'm here, Gumi. I'm here."

"I knew it. I really knew it. I knew I'll still end up finding you two." Kuroo sighed as he thought about the money he spent trying to find the two friends from station to station. "Why the hell didn't any of you e-mail me where you were!?"

Kenma showed the middle blocker his phone which was dead, while Megumi told him that she doesn't have him in her contacts. This made him facepalm and sigh once more.

"If it weren't for Yuuma, I would have left you two today..."

"It's partially your fault for being so worried that you ended up finding us while forgetting where Gumi and I actually left." Kenma muttered.

"Oh, so you have the nerve to talk-wait, Gumi?" Kuroo stared at the female who was fiddling on her phone, completely ignoring his scolding. "Since when did you guys call in a first name basis, with nicknames too?!"

Yuuma chuckled, "Calling people nicknames don't fit Kozume."

Megumi flinched when he heard his crush's voice frok behind Kuroo. She immediately rushed behind Kenma to hide. The pudding head made up a reason about how he just keeps forgetting 'Me' from Megumi.

"Nice reason, lazy-ass. We're all going home, NOW. Kenma, your mom has been calling me. You're in big trouble." The middle blocker now faced Megumi and asked, "How about you, Chiyo? Aren't your parents worried about you?"

The female shook her head, "My parents are both on business trips. And I live with my grandma."

"Well, is your grandma worried about you?"

She shrugged. "Let's go home, then."

And with that, the day ended.

As they all walk to the station, Kuroo and Yuuma were talking to each other while Kenma was busy with his games. Megumi walked up to him with a smile, starting a conversation with him.

The pudding head looked up at the female and he noticed how her eyes screamed happiness.

"You're welcome." He blurted out unintentionally.

Megumi tilted her head in surprise and asked, "How did you know?"

"I told you I can read you."

She smiled and pinched his cheeks, "Thank you."

The pudding head glanced back at her, realizing she was looking at Yuuma the whole time they were walking. Somehow, deep inside him, he wanted to frown at the thought of her looking at the short boy.

But why?


	7. Chapter 7

"I heard coach Nekomata muttering about a certain school who kept begging for a practice match with us." Kuroo said to Kenma while the Nekoma Volleyball club was having their stretching before practice.

"Ah, that. Yeah, he kept excusing himself from practice for three straight days because someone wouldn't stop calling him." Nekoma's libero, Yaku Morisuke added.

Every member seemed to agree with what Yaku mentioned since they all nodded after. And as if on cue, assistant coach Naoi arrived the gym with an important announcement.

"Okay, everyone listen up," He took all of the volleyball club members' attention who all gathered in front of him. "So, after quite a few days of thought, Coach Nekomata finally decided to have a practice match. It's in Miyagi... I'm sure we all know what school I'm talking about, yeah?"

A few of the members looked at each other in confusion, while others smiled at the thought that Nekoma was finally having another Battle at the Trash Dump after so many years. Naoi continued his announcement about a training camp at Miyagi, as they were invited by several schools for a practice match there.

"Karasuno... Right?" Kenma asked Kuroo who was just beside him and nodded.

Before practice resumed, the Volleyball team was visited by a certain scarlet eyed female. She was hiding behind the door to the gym, and Kenma was the only person who noticed here, betting she has been there for more than 20 minutes.

"Gumi," He called out which made everyone look at the doorway and smile.

"Ah! Chiyo-san's here today also!" Cheered Inuoka.

"It's really nice to see Chiyo-san visit the club again." Smiled the libero, Yaku. "I hope you also enjoy today!"

Kuroo smirked, "Eh, she just wants to see a certain someone..." He muttered then glancing to Kenma who gave out an evident smile. It made him smile at how his best friend could occasionally smile because of Megumi. "Why don't you come inside now, Chiyo? How long have you been in there?"

"Um," She excused herself and starts walking inside, inching her way to the group. "23 minutes... Or so."

 _Knew it._ The setter thought while heaving a sigh. He watches how Megumi nervously walks to the bleachers to take a seat.

"Kenma-san's watching her again,"

"Ah, I knew he likes her."

Kenma immediately shot a glare at Inuoka and Shibayama once he heard them talk about him and Megumi. The two first years flinched and went back in position as the practice finally starts.

Everyone liked the thought of someone watching them practice. They really liked Megumi too, and she felt happy knowing they welcome her even though she wasn't part of the club. It has been her third time visiting the team, and she already feels comfortable with them. Although she couldn't deny the fact that she's still having trouble talking to the other members.

"You guys are going to Miyagi? For practice matches? When?" Megumi asked while Kuroo, Kenma and she walk to the train station. The two best friends nodded.

"Cool, I'm going to Miyagi as well. My taekwondo mates and I are going on a joint training with the Miyagi team." She said while smiling. Kenma nodded, still kept pondering why she didn't join their school's taekwondo club, she could've been a big help to the team.

Kuroo felt as if she was only talking to the pudding head. Whenever he tried calling out to her, her voice softens and she couldn't look at him in the eye, then she just goes back to Kenma in a different approach which felt uncomfortable since he feels left out.

"Kenma, tell your girlfriend to talk to me the same we she talks to you. Please. This feels very uncomfortable." He whispered to the pudding head.

"How about you try being nice, then?" Whispered Kenma back who was busy pushing random buttons in his PSP. "Gumi will feel at ease if you show her that you're a trustworthy person."

Kuroo sighs and faced Megumi who was right next to his best friend. He cracked up a smile, trying to be a nice looking person. "Hey, Chiyo." The female immediately looked up, her eyes quickly avoided his gaze because of habit. "Are you going to Miyagi alone tomorrow?"

Her eyes moved down as a sign that she is trying to think of words to say, "Um, yeah. I'm the only one who's still here in Tokyo. My teammates already arrived Miyagi."

"How can you go there when you don't even know how to travel alone?" Kenma butted in the conversation, finally turning off his handheld device.

"My cousin lives there, so I've been visiting Miyagi since I was small. I know how to get there."

"Don't call for us when you get lost." Muttered the pudding head. He completely read her mind. She still gets lost sometimes.

The train slowly stopped at the station, doors started automatically opening and the people inside were getting ready to leave. The three stood also to leave the train.

As they start walking out of the station, Kuroo stopped his tracks making Kenma stop also. Megumi was already a few inches away from them as her house was farther and she needed to get home as soon as possible to get ready for tomorrow. She stopped when the middle blocker called for her, "Chiyo."

She turned to face him with wonder, "Yes?"

"Go to school tomorrow at five. The volleyball team's going to Miyagi by bus. We're willing to let you come with us." He said.

Megumi immediately felt embarrassed at the thought and shook her two hands. "Ah, no, no it's embarrassing. I'm not part of your club so I really can't do that!"

"We insist though, Kenma might even enjoy the whole ride because you're—" Kuroo suddenly felt a painful sting on the back as the pudding head slapped him. "It'll be fun." He tried to smile even with the painful feeling.

Megumi looked down with hesitation. It was nice of them to let her ride with them, but it seemed wrong since she wasn't part of the club. "Hey, we'll let you think about it. We'll wait for you for 15 minutes after 5."

The female nodded, thanking the both of them for the company and started walking first to get home.

"So, what are you planning?" Asked Kenma who was filled with confusion since the time Kuroo asked for the female to ride with them to Miyagi.

"I really want Chiyo to feel at ease. I want to let her know that not everyone in school are the same."

The pudding head hummed as they walk, "She would be a good manager for the team since she's really responsible."

"That's my plan."

By the time 5AM struck, the last few of the Nekoma volleyball team arrived at the meeting spot of the school. Namely, Kenma, who was as usual fixated on his PSP screen, and Kuroo who was still yawning.

"Good morning!" Kuroo greeted with a wave. Kenma muttered a greeting as well while walking to the group. He seems to be really good at multitasking as he wasn't actually looking at where he was going.

"Let's wait for Chiyo. We'll leave in 15 minutes." Announced the middle blocker captain.

Meanwhile with Megumi, she found herself sitting down on her bed staring at the bag she prepared for today while pondering whether to join the volleyball club's bus or not. She thought about the pros and cons about it and before she knew it, the clock suddenly struck 5.

Her eyes widened as she saw the clock continue ticking. That's when she finally decided to join them, "But fudge, it takes me 20 minutes to arrive school!" She quickly took her bag and ran to the station—she thank the gods that she lived close to it.

Her feet shifted back and forth inside the train worrying that they might leave her. _Ah, stupid Megumi._ She thought over and over again. It was already 5:17 when she finally lost hope that they'll still be there. That's when she finally decided to sit down.

Just when she was about to try and calm down, her eyes saw a familiar short stature sitting just across her. Yuuma was happily talking to a girl beside him who Megumi thought that it was Hayama Miyano, his best friend.

She felt a stroke of jealousy as she secretly watches them. How she wished that she could also be his friend. Just a short exchange of words will be okay. It is partly her fault that she couldn't get what she wants, her anxiety always gets the best of her making her feel scared.

Roughly a few minutes later, the train stopped and by the time the doors automatically opened, Megumi ran out and rushed to Nekoma High.

"Kuro, it's been 20 minutes. She's not gonna come." Kenma said with a slight disappointed tone.

Kuroo's eyebrows furrowed as he continued staring at the gates, waiting for the female. "Kenma, were you expecting this?"

The pudding head looked down as he felt even more disappointed about Megumi. "I… Actually thought she was going to come. But there was also a part of me that expected she won't come." _I wanted her to come, though._

"U-um!"

The familiar voice made him look up and there he saw Megumi running up to them. Both their faces lit up at the same time seeing each other. "I'm sorry I'm late!" She yelled.

"No, you were just in time!" Inuoka chimed.

Kuroo rolled his eyes, "How is 5:23 just in time?"

Yaku patted his back, "Now, now, Kuroo. We're not going to be late anyways." He smiled and was one of the first people to bother walking inside the bus.

Naoi called the remaining people who seemed to forget they were on their way somewhere. After everyone made their way inside the bus, Megumi eventually had to sit right next to Kenma for the whole trip.

"Do you prefer the window seat?" The pudding head asked who looked willing to give his window seat to her. She guiltily nodded feeling a bit embarrassed that he had to change seats for her, since the only difference was it was just a window seat.

Once everybody were all set for the trip, the car engine starts and finally, they were on their way to Miyagi. It has not been twenty minutes yet Megumi already started feeling dizzy and queasy which made her rush to her bag to find a Ziploc. Kenma watched her rummage her bag rapidly, a few things falling here and there, then he realized that she wasn't feeling well. _Talk about late, Kenma._

"A-Are you—Gumi, are you okay?" He asked as his mind blacked out from panic. He couldn't think of anything to help her with her problem. "Do you have motion sickness?"

The female quickly nodded, now covering her mouth using her one hand while continuing on finding a Ziploc with her free one. The pudding head quickly looked through his bag to try searching for one—knowing he put on inside yesterday—but no luck.

Everyone turned their attention to the two by the time they saw them start panicking. "Ziploc, Ziploc… ZIPLOC!" Megumi yelled which made everyone rush through their bags and tried finding a Ziploc—even the ones who knew they didn't bring one made them immediately rummage through due to panic.

Yaku was the one who saved the day by finding one from his bag. He patted the female while she was vomiting. "You didn't tell us you have motion sickness. How come you don't vomit when you're in the train?"

Megumi sighed heavily, wiping her mouth with a tissues then Kenma offered her water to drink. "I've been using the train for years now, I somehow got used to it."

"Seriously, you guys don't know how I suffered two years vomiting in the train…" She added while remembering the old days, giving the pudding head back his water bottle. "… I had my best friend take care of me every school day…" Her tone seemed to lower as a certain boy with round, golden-colored eyes crossed her mind.

"No wonder you hesitated in joining us for a ride…" Said Kuroo.

"… And asking for a window seat." Kenma added.

The dizzy feeling went back which made her lean her back on the chair and close her eyes. "Let me get some rest… I don't want to vomit again…" She said in a hushed voice.

Everybody nodded and decided to lower their voices as they converse. The almost silent bus and the cool air conditioner of it made Kenma drowsy and he eventually fell asleep, unconsciously leaning his head on top of Megumi, while her head was already leaning on his shoulder.


	8. Chapter 8

"Shh! None of you say a word. I'm making this my blackmail for Kenma." Whispered Nekoma's captain as he positions his phone in front of Megumi and Kenma who were happily sleeping next to each other. He pressed the 'snap' button five times or more to assure himself that he did not missed the scene he was witnessing right now.

Yaku stared at his teammate with an eyebrow raised. "You sure Kenma's not gonna kill you once he finds out about this?"

"Like I'd tell him." Replied Kuroo, checking his shots before giving out a satisfying smile. "Okay, time to wake them up!"

Kenma's eyes fluttered open, and the first scene he saw was all of his fellow volleyball club members staring at him with smirks plastered on their face. "What are you guys looking at?" He asked, an eyebrow raised.

They all went back to their seats to take their bags before walking out of the bus. Taketora was the one who told Kenma that they have finally arrived Miyagi. He shook Megumi to wake her up who quickly opened her eyes.

"A-are we here?" Asked the female who yawned and took her bags before leaving her seat. "Let's go, Kenma."

The pudding head nodded and followed her out of the vehicle. He saw her check her phone and immediately turned to him.

"Ah, I got to go." She said, finally rushing out and meeting the other members. "My teammates are waiting for me now, so I better go." She announces to everyone then slightly bowing before walking away from the group while hearing them yell goodbyes.

Kenma finally arrived his fellow teammates with a face full of thought. "Say, Kuroo. We don't have anything else to do today… Right?"

His best friend nodded who then wondered why the pudding head would ask, "What are you planning to do today?"

"… Can I watch train? I'm curious… About her… Sport."

Kuroo allowed him to go, as long as he knew the way back to the place they were going to temporarily sleep at. He also added that he'll ask for permission to Coach Nekomata for him and just chase her before he loses sight of her, in which he did.

Kenma was able to quickly chase the female, "Let me take your bag." He offered, and immediately snatch it away from her without even hearing her say yes.

"I don't need your help, though," The female said, "But thank you. What do you plan on doing chasing me?"

"I want to know more about you."

There was something that somehow tugged Megumi's heart. It was as though it pounded really hard one time, as if someone pulled it. She couldn't describe the weird feeling. "Thank you," and a smile was all she could utter at the moment.

Somewhere around Miyagi was a school called Karasuno. At this day, there weren't supposed to be students around as it was the holidays, but apparently the Volleyball club had other things planned.

Inside the gym were the members. The familiar squeaking of the shoes, the sound of volleyballs being spiked, and of course, the shouting of the players as they ask their setters to toss the ball to them.

"Toss the ball to me!" Shouted one orange haired male, quite short for a middle blocker—obviously not a wing spiker—as he jumps incredibly high with his eyes closed, and recklessly swung his arm. He felt his hand touch the ball, successfully spiking it to the opponent's court.

Opening his eyes, he looked at his hand—now turning red—and smiled at the fact he once again spiked a volleyball that the opponents were not able to get. He jumped high as a quick celebration only to be cut off by his teammate setter, Kageyama Tobio.

"Oi, Hinata!" The boy who was once—or maybe still—known as the King of the Court shouted at the orange haired boy called Hinata in a loud manner. "No time for celebrating yet, stupid. Here comes Asahi-san's spike!"

Hinata was not aware of how long he just celebrated. He knew that the ball he spiked just got over the net and was well aware that his team was going to serve as it was their point. But opening his eyes after getting yelled by Kageyama Tobio, the ball must've already went over the net after their fellow teammates serve and the opponents were now about to spike the ball back to their part of the court. And unfortunately, the ball hit the orange haired boy right on the forehead—again.

The person who spiked the ball and was known as Karasuno's ace, Asahi Azumane immediately started sweating with worry as he quickly ran to Hinata. The other players who were not aware of what just happened were bemused and could only follow the tall male with his brown hair styled in a bun.

"Wow, is he still alive?" One of the tallest members, Tsukishima Kei, asked in a complete monotonous tone as if he isn't going to care if Hinata was still going to be alive, or dead.

The club's faculty adviser, Takeda Ittetsu, mumbled the word 'hospital' countless times that everyone inside the gym was thinking about déjà vu. Yes, it had happened before.

"Wait, wait. What's happening here?" A female's voice echoed the whole gym which made everyone turn to the entrance door.

"Chiba!" They all yelled—besides the always uninterested member, Tsukishima.

The female called Chiba Sumiye, walked up to them and saw Hinata lying down, still conscious. "Oh, he's still alive." She carefully pulled the boy up, hearing him mutter a thank you to her as she carried him to the bench.

"Geez, don't hurt yourself. You know your club's going to have a practice match in a day of two." Said the female, getting ice from the icebox Kiyoko usually brings in case of incidents such as this.

"It's the day after tomorrow…" Corrected the orange hair.

From afar, the libero, Nishinoya Yuu, yelled Sumiye's name which immediately caught the female's attention. "Chiba!"

Sumiye slightly tilted her head to the side, "Are you going to watch us in the practice match with Nekoma?!" Asked the libero with his hands cupped. The female immediately did a thumbs up which made him jump right after.

Just as Daichi Sawamura announces everyone to get back to their position, Nishinoya gave out a quick wave to Sumiye before going back to his place.

"You get along really well with Noya-san, Chiba-san." Commented Hinata who was feeling better than before.

The female could only shrug at the orange hair's statement and unintentionally smile.

Kenma sat astonished at what he was seeing, it was his first time witnessing an official martial arts training. There were around 20 students doing kicking drills, but what caught his eye was how Megumi was one of the best. She almost kicked half of the seniors' butts with a smile on her face.

"Is she a sadist?" Kenma muttered out of the blue as he watches the female partnered up with another black belt for sparring. One of the students who was out for water break heard the pudding head murmur which made him answer the boy.

"Chiyo's one of our best players," Smiled a boy with seaweed green and messy hair. "You do not underestimate her because of her weight. She will definitely kick your ass."

Kenma glanced at the boy and quickly looked away. He struggled trying to find the right words to say. Unfortunately, he wasn't able to reply for half a minute.

"Um," The boy extended his hand, "Hideaki Shin. I'm one of Chiyo's closest friends in the team."

The pudding head had to think twice before shaking hands with him, but he eventually did. It wasn't long before the instructor finally dismissed everyone, thus finishing the training. Megumi rushed up to everyone to give them all a high five and waving goodbye before walking up to Shin and Kenma last.

"Hide, how was I?" Asked the female, all smiles.

Shin gave out a two thumbs up, "Good as always. You sure kicked Shinji's ass. LITERALLY." He then gave out a laugh making the female blush.

"It was a freaking accident, for fuck's sake he was so tall!" Megumi retorted with exaggerated hand gestures then lightly slapping the boy countless times.

Kenma stayed at his seat as he watches the two joking around each other, feeling out of place. He furrowed his eyebrows with the awkwardness—it was as if he was invisible to the two. It took him a certain amount of courage to speak up, breaking their conversation. "Um, Gumi…"

The two looked at Kenma after hearing him talk. "Yes?"

"It's getting late…"

Megumi looked at the time and gasped, "Hide, I got to go! See you on the next training!" She then pulled Kenma while running out of the gym.

"You guys seemed like really good friends…" Kenma brought up in a whisper way, as low and soft as he could possibly do. They were finally on their way back, taking Megumi back to her cousin's house first since it was on the way.

"We've been together for four years. He's a nice guy. Actually, I like them all." Kenma could see the smile in her face as she talks about her taekwondo team. "They accepted each and every one of us. You can see the equality in the team, they treated all of us with respect."

"Doesn't that feel really good?"

Kenma nodded. He knew how it feels, because he's in a certain group like that himself—the volleyball club.

It didn't take long for them to arrive to Megumi's house. She knocked on the door for quite a while, rang the doorbell countless times, but there seemed to be nobody home. And as if on cue, she received a message from her cousin.

" _ **I'm out for a three-day field trip. Kayako's also out for club practice. Nobody's home~"-Kayano**_

The female furrowed her eyebrows in complete annoyance after reading the message her cousin sent her. Just after that, she immediately realized that she doesn't know where to sleep for the day.

"E-excuse me, I'm gonna go fuck my life." Megumi slowly walks back and forth as she tries thinking of ways on deciding whether she would go home or find a place to sleep.

Kenma tapped her shoulder, "Your parents can't take you home?"

She shook her head, "My parents are on business trips and would care less about me."

"Um, go to an inn and spend the night?"

"I didn't bring enough money."

"Spend the night with us, then."

"Ugh, I'm really, really nervous right now, I ca—wait, what?"

"You can spend the night with us since it's free. I mean, we already paid for the rent so there's really no bother adding another person in. We're all guys though…" Kenma repeated his statement, also explaining further.

Every time Kenma would say such long sentences made Megumi feel like she's a special person to him. The fact that he could communicate easily with her was already such a privilege. She knew completely well how he also struggles with his words just like her, and yet they always had such long conversations.

It didn't take long for her to finally accept the offer, what other option does she have? None. So, Kenma took her hand, his grip was quite tight as if he didn't want to separate from her in the middle of the sunset. Who knows what will happen at this time of the day. Megumi was able to hold his hand as well as they walk back to the place the Nekoma team were at.

Both of them secretly smile at the fact that they both loved each other's company.

Every member of the Volleyball club were shocked after knowing Megumi's case. The two friends had just arrived and explained the problem to Kuroo, then everyone went over to the three after hearing what happened.

"We'd love to welcome you to stay but… Are you sure you're not uncomfortable knowing that you're the only girl here?" Yaku asked with so much concern, being the mother of the team.

There she was again, struggling to find the right words to say. It took her almost 20 minutes to be able to open her mouth and reply, "I am… Very uncomfortable just by the thought of it… " She took a deep breath to calm down as her heart started racing from anxiety. Yaku was second to the easiest person to interact with as he was very nice, but Megumi couldn't avoid the fact that she blacks out by the time a person starts talking to her. Kenma was an exception, and maybe Kuroo as well.

"But I'm pretty used to hanging out with guys and I didn't have any other choice... I-I'll cook everyone dinner and breakfast as a thank you!" And with that, she bowed.

"Okay then." Answered Kuroo. "I'll be waiting for dinner then! And, we'll prepare a separate room for you!"

Megumi had second thoughts about having her own room. She hated sleeping alone, more importantly in the dark. At home she and her sister shared a room. Kenma noticed her twiddling her fingers, he knew what that meant when she does it.

"Gumi, speak up." He said.

It was as if she was told to do what Kenma would tell her to do when she suddenly opened her mouth to call for everyone's attention once again. "Um…"

"… I can't… Sleep by myself… Alone in a room…"

It was probably the most embarrassing thing she has ever confessed to a group of people she wasn't very much comfortable with currently.

"Oh, um… Any volunteers?" Yaku announced as he scanned everyone who seemed uninterested sleeping next to a girl. Usually guys would like that but… This is Chiyo Megumi, a girl full of imperfections that makes her very unattractive.

By the time Kenma noticed nobody wanted to accompany her, he volunteered and it was finally settled.

Dinner came and everyone enjoyed Megumi's cooking, a few of the members—Taketora and Inuoka mostly—asked for seconds after eating the three inch high rice from their bowls. It wasn't long before they all decided to call for lights out.

Inside the room, the two futons were perfectly placed exactly one ruler—12 inches—away from each other. Kenma and Megumi shrugged and casually laid down on their futon, Megumi slipping on first while Kenma waited for her so he could turn the lights off.

"Don't."

"Are you—?"

Megumi covered her face with the blanket, "Yes I am, now shut up and go to sleep!" Her face was bright red with the embarrassments she has been confessing today.

"… Okay… I'll turn it off later when you're asleep."

The fact that Kenma has been a considerate person for her slightly made her feel that she has once again been a bother to him. And even though he always told her that he never minded, she could still feel guilty at times.

"I'm sorry…" She mumbled before moving to the side, away from Kenma's gaze. "Good night."

"There's nothing to be sorry about, Gumi. Good night."

That actually made her smile.

The clock struck 2 when Kenma woke up from hearing strange noises. He sat up to find where the sound of a person short out of breath. Then he saw Megumi who seemed to be struggling to move. Terrified, he quickly shook her and that's when she finally sat up catching her breath, calming down.

"W-what happened?"

Megumi covered her face full of terror and fear as she tries to stop her tears from falling. "N-nothing. It's just… The usual…"

"The usual?" Kenma scooted over next to his friend as he tries to find a way to comfort her—it wasn't really his thing though, comforting a person.

"Sleep paralysis. I can't move nor talk, and when I feel like I can't breathe from all the fear." She explained, her hands still covering her face as a sight of a dark shadow of a person standing in the dark could not leave her head. "The lights… You turned it off…"

"I said I would when you fell asleep…" He replied.

"Sorry. I woke up. My eyes wandered around the room because I couldn't turn my head. Then somewhere in the corner," Megumi pointed the corner on the left, close to the door. "There was this shadowy figure standing. And as I continue to blink my eyes… It kept…"

Her hands started shaking from immense fear, Kenma patted her shoulder feeling the guilt he knowing that he couldn't make her feel better. "Closer… Closer…"

"Gumi," Megumi snapped back to reality, as the person in front of her was Kenma's face inches away from her. "Didn't I tell you that I'm right here?"


	9. Chapter 9

"I got all your water bottles..."

"Thank you!"

"Yes, the cooler is in the bus."

"Thank you!"

"I... Prepared lunch for all of you... After the practice match..."

"Thank you!"

Megumi walked back and forth, carrying different things as she does. Each of the Nekoma Volleyball Club members thanked her as she announces everything she has finished doing. Right after that, they finally decided on leaving to the gym where they planned the practice match with Karasuno.

"You didn't really need to do that, Chiyo-san." Nobuyuki said as he sits somewhere in front of Megumi. "You've been such a big help, we really don't deserve any of this."

"Unless you plan on being our manager, hmm?" Kuroo poked his head out of the seat with eyebrows wiggling.

The female could only give out a slight smile, especially at the captain's retort, as she has been having thoughts about being the club's manager. Kuroo had already offered her the part, but suddenly joining them was just somewhat awkward in a way—for Megumi.

Kenma was sat next to her, his eyes fixated as usual on his handheld gaming device screen and pushing random buttons. Although his focus was on his game, his mind was wandering about last midnight at 2 AM.

"I... Did quite a lot of trouble... Staying in with all of you. It's the least I can do..." Megumi replied in a whisper way because of total shyness.

"Don't be shy, you weren't a bother! Don't worry! It's kinda good to have a girl with us once in a while." Taketora chimed with a grin, he was sitting on the seat behind Megumi.

The chattering went on, but Megumi and Kenma stayed quiet minding their own things. Although it was obvious that he female had trouble talking to other people, while the pudding head was just being him by playing his games.

They all arrived less than an hour later, it was a few minutes after that Karasuno arrived and they all lined up across each other. Megumi stayed beside the bus, watching the two schools meet once again. Kenma, not used to being with a ton of strangers at one place, tried avoiding everyone's gaze—also slightly feeling intimidated by a certain slightly bald Karasuno member's stare—as he looked from side to side and then down.

The orange hair we all know as Hinata, stared at Kenma for a few minutes before realizing that he met the pudding head on that fateful day. "Ah!"

Right when everybody finally decided on walking inside the gym, Megumi had already brought everything inside while catching her breath from walking back and forth carrying heavy things.

"Kenma!" The pudding head abruptly stopped has he heard the familiar voice of someone calling his name. "You're with Nekoma!? Why didn't you tell me?" Hinata's shoulders sunk from all the shock he had to take in when he saw Kenma with Nekoma.

Kenma looked down, still not used with eye contact, "Because you didn't ask..."

"You seemed to know something because back then you said 'See you soon.'"

"Your t-shirt back then said 'Karasuno High School'."

"Hey, hey, hey!" The two who were just conversing with each other, looked up to Taketora who was giving out an intimidating glare at Hinata—who seemed to feel completely terrified.

"S-sorry..." He slightly backs away, then bumping into Tanaka who also gave the same look the Nekoma ace gave out.

"You too, what business might you have with our first year?!"

Kenma stood there as he stared at the two, while Hinata was feeling once again terrified.

"Is there a problem?"

"Wanna fight, _shitty_ boy?"

Somewhere far away, Megumi couldn't help but hide the laugh she was having after hearing Tanaka's horrible pronunciation of 'city'. _That was so wrong, holy hell!_ She mentally laughed really hard inside her head though. Being good at English not just in grammar, and spelling but also in pronunciation, she stop the urge to make fun of that simple mistake.

Yes, she is that mean.

Karasuno's Sugawara Koushi and Nekoma's Yaku Morisuke were able to stop the two by scolding them like the club moms they were. The two seemed to get along quite well after that.

After a while, Karasuno's manager walks inside the gym, catching Taketora's eye. It shocked him at the thought of Karasuno actually having a BEAUTIFUL female manager, and also having to buy Inuoka and Shibayama yakisoba bread.

He ran away with tears in his eyes, the two had to stop him from escaping for the yakisoba bread.

Kageyama approached Hinata asking, "How come you know that guy?"

"I met him by coincidence during a town run. He said he's Nekoma's setter."

The word 'setter' completely triggered Kageyama as he starts getting fired up for the practice match later. The sudden chill that Kenma felt from his spine must be because of Kageyama.

Megumi finishes preparing the last batch of water bottles before taking a seat for a break. Her eyes wandered up and saw a tall looking female with orange hair standing up in front of her.

"Are you Nekoma's manager?" She asked in a quite cheerful and welcoming tone. It was one of those voice tones that Megumi find comfortable to reply to without actually thinking twice about her reply.

"N-no, um, it's a long story... But I wanted to help them so I could repay them with all the help they gave me."

She sat right next to Megumi, "That's actually pretty nice."

Megumi nodded. The female extended her hand and introduced herself "Chiba Sumiye, I'm Karasuno Volleyball Club's number one fan."

"I'm just technically a complete stranger who is not a member of the club, but I'm friends with all of them and I love the club so I tend to join them."

Megumi nodded once again as her head could not process what was a good thing to reply, although she extended her hand to shake Sumiye's. Sumiye sheepishly smiled, "I'm sorry, did I sound weird?"

"N-no! That's very, um... Supportive! It's nice to know that there will always be one person who would support the team." Megumi replied.

"True." Replied Sumiye who just couldn't get enough of staring at Megumi. Then, she started pinching her cheeks while squealing how cute the shorter female was. "Such a cutie, your cheeks are so chubby I could pinch them all day!"

Megumi didn't seem to mind her cheeks being pinched though, she liked the fact that Sumiye was very nice and approachable. She has never seen people like her nowadays—besides Kenma and the Nekoma volleyball club, and Saiki Marian.

She looked down with a tint of red in her cheeks. Both their attention went to the two volleyball clubs as the practice match starts.

"Is Nekoma good?"

Megumi shrugs, "I've never seen them play before, but I heard we were... I don't really know about now." She glances at the Nekoma team, who circled around each other.

"We're like the blood in our veins," Kuroo started. "We must flow without stopping, keep the oxygen moving and your mind working."

"Let's do this!"

"Yeah!"

Kuroo starts walking to the court like the rest of his teammates when he stops hearing his name being called by Kenma. "Kuro, can you stop giving those speeches? They're embarrassing..."

Nobuyuki and Taketora replied something about how they liked the speech which only made the pudding head sigh.

The two teams line up at the court, then they all went to their positions. Karasuno's eyes fall to Kenma who was up for the serve that will start the whole game.

"Kenma, nice serve!"

Megumi's eyes lit as she watches the game start. It was her first time being able to watch her school's volleyball club play. The ball gets received by Asahi which was a bit short, Kageyama flawlessly covers, giving a perfect 'quick' toss to Hinata who ran to the other side without any blockers.

With his eyes closed, he randomly hits his hand and the ball quickly lands to the other court, just right next to Kenma. The pudding head's eyes widened from surprise, but as if he already noticed something about the spike, his face went back to the normal poker expression he had. He walked up closer to Hinata who was close to the net.

"That was amazing. I'm shocked." He said to the orange head who just chuckled from the compliment.

"Nice, Shouyou!" Nishinoya yelled. Kenma watches Hinata intently as if analyzing him.

The game continues with Tanaka spiking the ball next.

"Wow that was... Quick." Megumi commented, blinking a few times as she tries to remember how the ball got into the opponent's court. She wasn't able to see the ball until it landed on the other side.

Sumiye's eyes lit up as she proudly talks about Karasuno's amazing oddball duo and their quick. "Oh, that's amazing." Replied the Megumi sincerely amazed.

She stared at Kenma who seemed to be keeping an eye on Hinata. It wasn't his normal everyday look—his face was somewhat analytical, and serious that it surprised her in a way that she has never seen him do that kind of face before.

Nekoma called for a time out after the give and take score the two teams were having with the score of 7-10, Karasuno leading. Kenma had something his team could win against the opponent's quick attack, letting Inuoka mark on Hinata when he's going to spike. Megumi, who was just sitting by the bleachers after giving their drinks, felt slightly amazed at Kenma's observation skills.

Going back to the game after the timeout, at the very moment Kenma did a dump shot, Megumi's eyes lit up again with a sudden admiration to the pudding head. Compared to their practice, he seemed cooler playing in a match. Rather, the way he plays was very different to how he acts every day at school.

"Wait... We won?" Megumi sat on the bench surprised, while Sumiye who was right next to her sighed.

"Kenma, nice!" Taketora pulled Kenma and ruffled his hair, the other teammates circled around them praising the pudding head who was the reason that they won.

Megumi took the big bag where she placed all the members' lunch boxes safely as she prepares it for lunch. She was about to take all of them out when all of a sudden—

"One more!"

Everybody glanced at Hinata for a few seconds, then continued 4 more sets before everyone became completely exhausted. Although that was the case, the orange head wanted more but the sun was almost going to set and the Nekoma team was not able to eat Megumi's lunch—much to her dismay.

After everything that has happened, they began cleaning up the gym. Megumi mostly sat on the bench crying over the lunch she made that were left untouched. It wasn't spoiled yet, but there was a high chance that they might not eat it anymore. Because of her emotional pain, she was not able to help out clean.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Sumiye walked up to Megumi after her part of cleaning was done.

"I-I... Cooked lunch for them to eat... After the practice match... But your orange head middle blocker had to ask for another set, and another, and another... They weren't able to eat it at lunch time..."

"You make such a good manager for the team."

Megumi looked up with a "Huh?" Then looked back down at the lunch boxes, "I-I'm not. I don't want to let everybody down if I make such a bad mistake."

A loud thud rang the whole gym and that's when they all realized that Kenma has fallen on the floor. Yaku was about to get his cellphone and call an ambulance from worry, while Kuroo ran up to his best friend.

"... Hungry... Tired..."

Everybody sighed in relief when they all realized he was fine. Megumi walked up to him, crouched down and poked his cheek. "I cooked lunch for all of you but it has gone cold..." She said, now pinching his cheeks.

"Don't touch... My face."

Kuroo helped Kenma stand up, carrying him to the bench for the pudding head to sit on. He noticed the bag full of lunch boxes open, "What are those?"

He remembered what Megumi said before leaving and realized—"Those are our lunch?"

"Yeah," Megumi sighed. "It's cold, and I don't think you guys would want it anymore."

Kenma took one lunch box, opened it and took a spoon from the bag then started taking a spoonful of the delicious food. "It's delicious." He mumbled while chewing.

"It's cold."

"But delicious."

Kuroo crouched down to Megumi's sitting level with a smirk on his face, "Come on, I know you want to be our manager~"

"I'm scared."

Sumiye turned to watch Kuroo and Megumi's conversation—because she was literally bored and everyone could hear it anyways.

"Of what?"

"That you'd all hate me one day if I make a huge mistake."

Kuroo bursted into laughter hearing such a stupid reply from Megumi, "You sure talk like Kenma. You're anxious too?" The female couldn't deny the fact and nodded while looking down.

"Do you know why Kenma never left the club even if he wanted to?"

Megumi shook her head, yet she thought of something, "Because you were persuasive?"

"That and... The club is a group of people that accepts anybody, and everybody." Replied the captain with a smile.

"Just like your friends in taekwondo... Nekoma Volleyball Club... Is warm." Kenma added, and closed the bento, thanking Megumi for the food.

"Okay."

The thought of it made Kenma smile—in which he quickly hides—and Kuroo pumped his fist in the air. "We're getting a female manager!"

The whole Nekoma Volleyball Club cheered while Karasuno was ready to leave. Sumiye gave her email to Megumi by a piece of paper, "Text me and I'll save your email!" She said, before waving goodbye and joining the other team.

Megumi did not just gain a friend, she also gained another place she can feel at home.

"Kenma, thank you." She smiled while looking at the setter.

The pudding head poked her cheek, "I didn't do anything... But you're welcome."

The smile was evident on his face that Megumi blushed.

 _He's so cute._


	10. Chapter 10

The complains of the students of class 2-3 circled around the room when their English teacher suddenly announced a group project. At first, they were excited to pick who they wanted to be with. But when Sakagami-sensei announced that she already planned the groupings, the complains started.

Even Megumi, who was the most silent student and do not actually give a care to anything, mutter a complain after discovering she and Kenma weren't together-since Kenma was basically the only person she was close with, and they haven't been talking to each other frequently after deciding to be the club's manager.

Practice was too hard, the players had to stay in for a couple more minutes wherein Megumi chooses to go home because her father rages whenever she goes home late.

"Tomorrow we won't have a discussion so you can all discuss the project with your groupmates. So now, let's continue our discussion yesterday."

"Gumi, I'll go on first." Kenma said, carrying his bag as he gets ready for practice. He waited for Megumi to nod before leaving the room.

She decided on staying as she was fully aware that she didn't have anything to do as the manager of the volleyball club. When everyone in classroom left to go home, that's when she started writing ideas for her group's English project, even though she was fully aware that her ideas won't be acknowledged, although since everyone knows she was the best in English, she has a hunch that her groupmates will leave the project to her, and her only.

"Excuse me," A familiar female poked her head out to check if there were still people in class 2-3. "I'm here to borrow a—Megumi!" Marian smiled, knowing that she was able to see Megumi once again after their meeting at the faculty room.

"Senpai. Hi." Megumi flatly responded, her shyness taking over her once again.

Marian sits on a chair next to the female's and looked at her, "How's life?"

Megumi avoided eye contact, she never got the hang of it, even though she had eye contact with Kenma countless times.

"I'm fine, same old." She replied in a soft voice, playing with her hands.

The third year female was a talkative person. Completely forgetting the reason why she even visited the class, she kept going on and on about herself, much to Megumi's interest. And after mentioning her boyfriend, the topic went on with—"So, do you like someone?"

"E-eh?"

"Do you like someone? A boyfriend? Or maybe those typical one sided love thing?" Replied the older female with excitement.

Megumi had to think twice, thrice, for times... Who knows how many times, before deciding on actually telling her the truth. Because her eyes aren't like the bitches or jerks in school. Her eyes were sincere, like Kenma's.

"... Kangen... Yuuma-senpai."

Marian's eyes widened in complete shock after hearing the name. "Yuuma-kun? Seriously?!" It was after that, she decided to laugh. Megumi tried shushing her after almost yelling her crush's name.

"I've known Yuuma for a long time," She said with a smile, Megumi's eyes lighting up. "He's been my classmate since middle school up till now. He was this transfer student dude from Kyoto. I guess ever since that, we never separated from each other in terms of class. I never became his best friend, but I know a lot about Yuuma-kun."

The face Megumi was giving out was obvious that she wanted to know more about Yuuma, why not? Marian smiled even more knowing that the younger female trusted her about things like this. She then started talking about Yuuma. From his likes and dislikes, to the girls he has been with—but never worked out.

"Her best friend's name is Faith. Yes she is a foreign transfer student, and yes she is a total bitch." Marian rolled her eyes just thinking about the blonde haired, brown eyes female. Apparently, she has been best friends with Yuuma since they were 9, when Faith visited Japan and they met by accident. Since then, they still talked in means of video calls until she decided to stay in Japan for good because of her father's job.

"They became together one time,"

If Megumi was drinking something, she would've spit it out. "But, Faith had this kinda flirty nature. Yuuma didn't like the way she acted with the other guys here at school, so they broke up."

"But they kept being friends. For some reason, I don't know..."

Megumi felt relieved yet hopeless in a way. Because:

1\. Even though they broke up, they're still friends;

2\. He may not be that popular, but Yuuma has a few girls out there that like him; and

3\. Megumi has no chance in terms of face and body already.

"I have no chance, senpai." Megumi slumped with a sigh. "I have no chance in the first place. I'm fat, my face is full of imperfections, and I just suck at talking. How does one even like me?"

"Everybody has their own beauty—"

"I'm so sick of that shit, to be honest." Megumi had to say it. Because it was true, she was sick and tired of being comforted by things like that. Face it, she's not pretty. "I'm sorry, I should not have said that."

"No, no. It's okay. I understand. I was just supposed to borrow an amplifier chord for Yuuma's bass guitar but nobody's here."

Megumi could only smile and apologize. After Marian decided to leave, she too decided to go home.

Just as Sakagami-sensei promised, she won't be discussing today to give way to the students' discussion for their group project. Everybody had already grouped themselves from what their English teacher grouped them.

Kenma was doing fine with his group by ignoring them and fixing his attention to his phone, nobody really cares. They know hoe anti-social Kenma was.

Megumi, on the other hand, was feeling pressured. Her groupmates just finished talking her out to doing the whole project since she was the only one who excelled in English best, and she was also in good terms with their teacher. The female agreed, but right after that they started pressuring her about doing a good job so they could all get a high grade.

"Come on, Chiyo. You're really responsible and good at English. If you actually have your hopes up on us helping, we won't do it obviously."

"Yeah, why would we even exert effort at doing something we're not good at?"

"We're counting on you, Chiyo~"

"You know what you'll get if you screw this up~"

The fake smiles they were giving made Megumi nervous. Her heart started beating fast and she just nodded. After that, they all grouped together and started talking to each other, leaving Megumi out of the circle. She could hear their conversation, and she knows it was about her.

She stayed at the corner as her heart continued palpitating, as she starts overthinking and obsessing about what her classmates told her. It was stressing her out and that's when she started hyperventilating.

 _Stupid._

 _You never do anything right._

 _You'll fail either way if you actually do it or not._

 _Stop acting like you're good a something when you actually don't._

There it was again. She knew what was coming as those voices started showing up. She hugged her knees, burying her head down as her focus on the surroundings were getting blurry.

She was used to having an anxiety attack, but her sensitive nature made her well up tears. At that moment, she felt like nobody cared about her well-being. Not even Kenma who was on the other group, fixated on his phone.

But Megumi was wrong. When Kenma heard someone crying, it was her he immediately thought of. He scanned the whole room to find her, and quickly caught her in the corner crying. The way she acted, he already knew what it was.

He stood up and rushed to Megumi, ignoring the calls of his group mates, pulled her wrist and made a run for it to the clinic. She was already hyperventilating, and running was actually not advisable since she's already having breathing problems. But she held onto his hand.

Arriving at the clinic, the nurse was out for the day and the teacher in charge was nowhere to be found. Nonetheless, Kenma made Megumi lay down on the bed after a few minutes of fighting over that she was fine sitting down. He then sat at the chair next to the bed.

"Are you okay?"

She didn't answer. _Of course Kenma, in what way is she 'okay'?_

"Gumi... I'm sorry, I—"

Kenma was cut off when Megumi pulled him into a hug. "Just for a short while... Until I calm down... Let's stay like this."

He hummed and carefully hugged her tighter just to remind her he has always been there. His heart started beating fast, knowing the thought that he hasn't been hugged by a girl before.

Megumi fell asleep after that. They didn't really talk about it that much, but Kenma was sure she'd vent it out, because that's how Chiyo Megumi acts.

He stayed the whole time. He didn't want to leave her in that state becausd he knows how it feels to be left alone, feeling anxious and depressed about things. He tucked some stray hair out of her sleeping face, how angelic she looks like when she's sleeping. It made him smile.

"Kouta..." was what escaped from Megumi's lips and left Kenma confused about who that person was.


	11. Chapter 11

"Do you... Actually have Chiyo's email?"

Kenma, who was tapping on his phone, stopped and stared at his best friend. He looked to the side and answered, "No."

Kuroo raised an eyebrow. "Wait, from the day you met up till now, you guys have not even texted nor called?"

The pudding head nodded while he got back to his game. The Nekoma captain kept staring at him, noticing how he was hiding a smile behind his chin length hair.

"Kenma,"

He looked up again, "Yeah?"

"Do you like Chiyo?"

Kenma looked away from Kuroo's eyes—he knew his best friend was about to lie when he sees him like that. "No."

The pudding head's eyes went back to Kuroo and that's when the captain saw his eyes were lying. He smiled and swept his hair up with a sigh, "You know you can't lie to me, Kenma."

Megumi was seen stealing a glance from Yuuma who was happily talking to one of his male friends while tuning his bass guitar. Outside in the hallways, she peeked at the door that was ajar without a care in the world if other students would stare at her. As long as she doesn't caught by her crush, it's okay.

"Chiyo—"

Megumi accidentally slid the door close and stood up straight from surprise. A faint "Eek!" escaped from her mouth as she turns around to see Kuroo standing behind her, his bag hanging from behind him.

"Good morning." He continued.

"A-ah. M-morning, Kuroo-san." She tried looking at him in the eyes, but immediately looked down as she just couldn't do it. Kuroo was one of the good friends she gained after meeting Kenma, and as much as she wanted to get closer to him, she was just too shy.

The Nekoma captain smiled and patted her on the head before walking inside his classroom, "Morning, Yuuma!"

"Good morning!" Greeted back the glasses wearing third year with a smile and Megumi—who did one last peek at the door—almost fainted right at the spot before walking to her classroom.

Arriving at the classroom, Kenma saw her walk in, "Good morning,"

Megumi looked at Kenma in surprise and smiled, "Good morning, Kenma!"

He looked at her without any hesitation to look away, being so used to be by her side—even more often than being with Kuroo's. A slight smile was evident on his face in which he looked down before the female could ever notice.

He liked her smile, but he didn't like the fact that he wasn't the reason why she smiled. Before letting his mind wander about her, he shook his head to stop himself for doing so—and actually thinking of banging his head if it wasn't going to hurt.

Megumi sat at the table next to the pudding head, where she has always been sitting in since the first day of school. The smile plastered on her face made Kenma immediately know that he's once again going to hear another long story about her crush.

"... I don't know why he makes me smile whenever I see him."

Kenma thanked each and every god that different people believe in after hearing Megumi's story for only 3 minutes. It used to be longer—10 minutes was the longest, and he had never had such a long 10 minutes in his entire life.

As much as he liked listening to her, talking about Yuuma was something he never really enjoyed. He didn't know why, he just did. But he would love to support Megumi through her hopeless romantic crush life.

"It's been a while since we last talked," Megumi brought up, smiling once again. "Volleyball practice was hard, and we have this stupid English project we still need to finish."

She looked at him with a shy smile and a slight blush appeared on her cheeks, "I missed it."

For the first time, Kenma's eyes lit up. Knowing that the smile was because of him, not Yuuma, not anyone else. His heart started racing for some reason, and he looked away, shaking his head.

"Gumi can I—"

"Kozume get in here and help us with this." A classmate cut him off, one of his group mates in the English project. Kenma immediately stood up as he felt the guilt of actually not being able to help.

"I-I gotta go."

Megumi nodded and gave one last smile, reassuring him that she'll be okay without him. She continued sitting on her chair while watching the whole class, besides her group mates, work on their project. She was fine doing all the work, she has actually done half of it.

"Man, she's so ugly I'm going to puke,"

"Haha, yeah. Like she's abnormally fat."

"And her nose is so small, is that even normal?"

As much as she wanted to pretend she didn't hear those random comments about her, she wore her earphones and played her favorite playlist in shuffle slightly turning the volume up just enough to hear everybody's voice in a muffle.

It was a common thing to be suddenly talked about behind her back. She indeed was too fat in terms of Japan's standards, and she had unbelievably sensitive skin that led to a pimple outbreak that never disappeared since high school. Her nose was small, which wasn't really common-she has always been surrounded by pretty girls that she felt like she's the only one different.

"Hey, don't you think Chiyo's kinda ugly?" One of Kenma's group mates brought up while writing a few things related to the English project. The pudding head stole a glance, secretly giving him a glare-because nobody really notices him, anyways.

The female group mate nudged the boy's elbow, "Shut up, Kozume-kun is here."

"I'm telling the truth. She's not normal."

"Well, is she even Japanese?" Asked the other group mate out of curiosity, and everyone shrugged besides Kenma who wished he could speak up and snap at them, but he couldn't.

Kenma glanced up to Megumi who was still sitting on her table, trying to ignore each and every one of the students who were being rude individuals. He could see how she was close to crying, knowing that she's anxious about what people think about her.

"They're not even that good-looking. They should just shut up." he muttered to himself, standing up and going up to his female friend. "Gumi."

Megumi looked up and saw him. Her eyes lit up as she started to blink away the tears that have been slowly welling up. He extended his hand, much to the female's confusion.

"If you're scared, or feeling anxious, just hold my hand and remind yourself that I'm always right here, Gumi."

He could see a smile form on her face as she takes his hand and tightly squeezes it. "Thank you."

 _Kenma, you don't love her... You don't..._ He smiled back while repeating those words in his head, finally sitting down on his table knowing that he hasn't been any help since he joined his group.

Kuroo and Kenma were the first people to arrive at the clubroom. They quickly changed their clothes and shoes before walking to the gym. Kenma had a few things on his mind after the whole day of school, so when his best friend was talking about something-probably volleyball-he wasn't actually listening.

"Kenma... Kenma..."

The pudding head was looking on his phone, without actually doing anything about it which made Kuroo wonder why he's even staring at it. "Kenma."

"Yeah?"

The Nekoma captain raised an eyebrow, "You... Still haven't gotten her number?"

Kenma shook his head, "...No."

Kuroo stopped his tracks in which the pudding head did also, "Hey... What does love mean to you?"

"Something I don't want to have, Kuroo."

He can see his best friend look down in hesitation and immediately knew he was denying his feelings for Megumi. He couldn't do anything but pat his head.

"At least be honest with me Kenma..."

"I don't. Love her."

"You d-"

"Kuroo, stop. Please."

 _It hurts._


	12. Chapter 12

"An anonymous letter is such a cliche thing though."

Megumi muttered while aimlessly walking around the school grounds with Marian. All of the teachers were called for an emergency three hour meeting, leaving the students with nobody looking after them, and that's where they ended up doing this.

"Well, yeah. But Yuuma is a nice guy. At least let him know someone out there likes him." Marian replied, slightly persuading Megumi.

"But what if he has-"

"He's single."

"He has a girl best friend, I bet they're together."

"Megumi, just for once let out all your feelings in a piece of paper?" Marian sighed, patting on the lower year's shoulder, "There's nothing bad with that, right? You might even feel slightly better after letting him know it-anonymously."

Megumi shrugged and stopped her tracks to walk into the nearby tree she caught her eye on for shade. It was perfect, slightly dark and the wind was blowing. Marian followed her, sitting right next to her. "Kangen-senpai is an amazing person. I'm pretty sure he gets a lot of love letters,"

The higher year waved her finger in front of her, "Nope, he has zero since he started Nekoma High. I can actually secretly put it in his bag once I get a hold of it, I have a lot of friends at school remember."

Yeah, quite a lot. Marian was the type where everyone gets along to. She could get the latest gossips about people, relationships, and a few dark secrets about each and every student if she wants to. That part of her, Megumi would always question over and over, how can she even do that?

"Right... I-I'll think about that... The letter thing." Replied the younger female with a sigh. _Like it's even going to help me..._

Right after that, Marian bid goodbye to her as they separated somewhere outside the school building. They have been aimlessly walking for quite a while now that they didn't realize that it was lunch time. Megumi continued her walk to nowhere just to think about everything, she has always been like that-as long as she's alone, she thinks about random things that come to her mind.

She stopped her tracks when she felt a ball lightly hit one of her feet and making her look down. She took it and looked sideways to find where it came from, then there it was... The gym.

 _They're on practice today..._ She thought, remembering how Kenma was excused just a few hours ago for practice. "And it's been like, a week."

Megumi turned and started walking to the gym to give the ball back. "Excuse me, the ball..."

"Chiyo-san!" Everyone exclaimed after hearing Megumi's voice. It has truly been a long time since she stayed in the gym to watch them. There wasn't much manager tasks to do, and she could just do it at home if she ever had one.

Inuoka was the one who ran up to the female with a face lighten up, "We miss you, Chiyo-san!" He took the ball from her and thanked her before going back to the court.

"Do come in, Chiyo." Kuroo waved his hands, gesturing her to walk inside. Megumi nodded, actually setting the thought of a teacher possibly coming inside class to the side and decided to just ditch the last two subjects.

Kenma watched her walk inside and move to the bleachers as of it's been years since he last saw her. His face was normal, deadpan. But it was never actually his face that gave out emotions, but his eyes. Kuroo always notices that, and judging by it, the pudding head missed talking to her.

"Alright, everyone take five for now." Coach Naoki announced, the players thanking him right after before rushing to get their water bottles.

Kuroo slapped Kenma's back, making the pudding head turn. "What?"

"What are you doing? Go talk to her."

Kenma's eyebrows furrowed, slightly hesitating whether or not he should. Besides, he doesn't even know what to talk about after not being together for quite a while. And yet his feet found their way walking up to her.

"Kenma?" A smile formed on Megumi's mouth. It wasn't just him who missed her but also the other way around. "How's life?"

Kenma shrugged, "The usual. I should be asking that to you, though."

"I'm okay, just lonely without you."

He felt his heart tug and face heat up. _Wow, calm down Kenma. That meant nothing. Shut up, shut up, shut up. I don't like her._

"I've always wanted to text you when every time I get home but I keep forgetting I actually never got your number!" The thought made Megumi chuckle.

"Same here, I've... Been actually asking you that a few days ago but... The English project was always in the way." Replied the pudding head with a few trail offs here and there.

Megumi raised an eyebrow, "Uh, you know you can just straight up ask me about it, I don't mind." She took her phone out from her pocket and started turning it on. "Hold on, I don't memorize my number so I gotta find it in the Contacts."

The way Kenma looked at her while she scrolls through her phone made Kuroo watch. Watch his best friend slowly fall in love. "Yaku,"

Yaku quickly walked up to the captain with confusion, "What is it, Kuroo?"

"Tell me, that's love right?" Yaku glanced at Kenma then looked back to Kuroo with a question-filled look.

"What?"

"Kenma's eyes. I've never seen his eyes like that. It's not even the same eyes he gives out when he gets new games." The captain sighed. _There are better girls out there and yet he chooses someone like Chiyo._

Megumi took the train home alone once she realized that classes were finished. She skipped two subjects and nobody actually cared that she wasn't still in class.

Her head was filled with thoughts of what she would put on the letter. After staring into space inside the train, she decided on actually writing the letter and now her head just started thinking without actuallly realizing it.

 _Dear Kangen-senpai—no that sounds um... Weird._

 _Yo! Kangen-senpai... I sound stupid._

 _Just Kangen-senpai should do..._

Her mind wandered around and around until she finally realized that the train has finally arrived home. She quickly snapped back to reality and rushed out of the train before the door could automatically close.

"Safe..." She muttered, now walking her way to where home was.

When Megumi arrived home, she actually forgot to let her mom know she arrived and quickly went to her room, to her study table and taking out a pen and paper to finally start.

"I don't know why I'm doing this..."

The following morning, Megumi quickly gave the letter to Marian who she immediately saw walking inside the gates of Nekoma.

"Wow, you actually considered." Said the higher year while putting the envelope inside her bag. "I promise I'll send it right away!"

Megumi let out a hesitated nod, still feeling slightly regretting of what she was doing as she imagines the possible things that could happen.

"Gumi,"

The familiar voice that always called her nickname always made her feel better. She turned around and saw Kenma, the person she was expecting. "Good morning."

A smile was brought up to her face and then she skipped to the pudding head, "Good morning, Kenma!"

"So, I ended up doing this anonymous letter thing and sent it to senpai by Marian-senpai's help."

As Megumi walks to the building with Kenma behind her, the pudding head could only stare at her while she kept on talking. His heart was beating and he didn't know why. He felt jealous in a way, and he didn't like the feeling.

A random student walked by Megumi and stopped to tap her shoulder, "Chiyo Megumi-san?"

Megumi turned around, "Yes?"

"Are you willing to join the taekwondo event in the Inter High?"

"... WHAT?"


End file.
